


Demons Be Damned

by real_turtle



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition, OC - Fandom, original character - Fandom
Genre: (no seriously there's so much dirty talk holy shit), Dirty Talk, Illusion Magic, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, NSFW, Name-Calling, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Hand Jobs, Public Humiliation, Public Sex, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-09 21:29:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20124145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/real_turtle/pseuds/real_turtle
Summary: Solavellis Tabris, the Inquisitor, has been sent to the Winter Ball to talk up nobles and solve crime. His demon boyfriend Classic, however, has other plans as Vis had ever so smugly questioned his title as the Master of Illusion-based Magicks, Curses, and Spells. The Dear Inquisitor will have the Ball of his life, one he will never forget.





	Demons Be Damned

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hoehoehoelt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoehoehoelt/gifts).

> kinky gay shit ensues, you have been warned
> 
> Vis belongs to hoehoehoelt
> 
> // this is a part of a project of me gathering my older fics (or at least the ones I like), editing/rewriting them a bit, and posting them here

It started with a lighthearted joke between two adventurous lovers.

Their relationship was still fairly new and blossoming so everything seemed like an invitation to something more— something naughty.

  
“You say you’re the master of illusion but I’ve yet to see you actually use your magic, Classic. We’ll be traveling to Halamshiral shortly, you could entertain me while we're there.” The tone of his voice was more than an encouragement for something risqué to take place. Well, at least for the Demon of Ferelden himself it was. Though, he is well known for his… eccentric way of thinking— a way that more often than not resulted in him bedding some poor soul. But who could blame him? Life gets a little boring when you're stuck helping mortals fix their petty wars and mistakes, might as well have some fun. The mortals rarely complained when they got a taste of the various talents he had made a certain reputation for himself with and his dear Inquisitor was no exception.

  
May the Gods damn him if he wouldn’t provide a night Solavellis would never forget, he thought to himself.

And he knew just the trick to really get the party started.

  
An odd person he was, that one, a person many described as exotic in a way (and rightfully so); with his snow pale skin that never seemed to develop even the tiniest bit of colour: cold grey eyes that shone with mischief; a rich blue streak in his messy yet styled hair; simultaneous femininity and masculinity of his body; and most noticeably red horns and tail topped off by elven ears and strong magic that seeming seeped from his skin and stretched into every little corner in his presence— all of which he flaunted with a graceful and deviant flair. Yes, that man sure seemed quite fond of himself, unlike with all the fancy bullshit he was surely going to be greeted by at the Ball. Vis had to practically fight him to get him to wear formal clothing. He complained about them of course— naturally—saying he looked more ridiculous than those hideous hats the nobles loved to wear and threatened to disappear for the whole duration of the event, to which the inquisitor simply stated that he could not care less about the demon's whereabouts as long as he wouldn’t torment the nobles too much.

Contrary to his promises Classic mostly followed Vis like a puppy and stood by his side, whether he was guarding his boyfriend or was afraid of getting lost Vis wasn’t sure but he didn’t mind— it was better this way as he could keep an eye on the demon. The elf could clearly see the discomfort of his boyfriend; his body was tense, and he was fidgeting and looking around as his tail swished back and forth, telltale signs he was anxious to escape.

Classic had always preferred small crowds.

He stayed for a little while longer as Vis explored around and talked to the nobles, 'I have to get court approval' he had said. Eventually, the demon ventured off to find himself something to snack on (most likely something covered in chocolate), Vis decided to wait on him while studying the nobles in the hall as interesting information made its way into his ears every now and then.

Alarms in his head went off as he sensed foreign magic nearby, he appeared unmoved but kept his guard up. The hairs at the back of his neck stood up as a presence pushed itself against him from behind, arms snaked around his hips, caressing down his thighs and back up.

“Miss me, Lovely?” a voice all but purred into his ear. Of course, it was Classic, he should’ve guessed. Classic’s magic aura always felt like it’s grinning like the cat who got the bird; cocky, perfectly reflecting the personality of the source of said magic. It was always subtle, though, the feel of it, you could easily miss it— it was sneaky. But Vis always sensed it just fine, he had grown accustomed to its presence. Now he feared what the demon was actually up to, though something in his mind was certain on how it would end.

The elf opened his mouth to speak, most likely words of concern, but Classic shushed him,

“Worry not your pretty little head, My Darlin'," he let out an amused chuckle, "They can’t see me,” he said and wasted no time kissing a trail down Vis’ neck and jaw, covering whatever areas he could in soft bites, his facial hair tickling Vis’ sensitive skin. He heard Vis' breath hitch ever so slightly, felt his body tense and the muscles beneath his flesh twitch.

“Now now, Lovely, while they cannot see or hear me— they can still see and hear you just fine, so I advise you to pipe down," that little son of a— "We wouldn’t want anyone catchin’ on to our little game, would we, My Darlin'?” Vis could practically hear the grin in his voice. Classic was right, though, he couldn’t do anything without seeming inappropriate or completely out of his mind. He gave in and let his body relax, which Classic took as a challenge.

Hands explored Vis’ covered body slowly and sensually as the demon himself continued kissing at his neck and jaw. It almost felt as if they were alone in their room in Skyhold and Vis fought the urge to press into him and moan his name— he wanted to so badly but he couldn’t. No one around knew what was happening and Vis wanted to keep it that way but Mythal damn him it was exciting. The risk of being caught was far too great for it to be comfortable but he knew Classic wouldn’t let them be caught.

Would he?

Certainly, he wasn’t that mad, but then again Vis has witnessed him do much crazier shit than getting horny in public. Vis decided to not put too much faith in his companion as much he did love that damn smug bastard.

This couldn’t be too hard, he’s endured much worse things.

Eventually, he found out that it was, in fact, surprisingly hard to ignore a demon who is practically jerking you off through your clothes. Classic was pressing himself against the elf, his body warm and inviting, his hands massaging Vis’ hips and thighs, lightly brushing against his hardening cock every now and then. Vis almost lost it as Classic abandoned Vis’ neck and instead started kissing and biting at his sensitive ear, tongue tracing the rim as he took the pointed tip into his warm mouth. Vis’ hand shot up to his mouth and covered up his whimper as just a small coughing fit.

  
“Are you alright, inquisitor?” of course out of all people it had to be Cullen who decided to come for chat with him right at the worst possible moment.

“Y-yes, I’m- AH!” he yelped as the demon behind him pinched his side. Cullen stepped forward in curiosity and worry, concern in his voice, “Are you sure you’re okay?” Vis internally cursed his boyfriend to oblivion and beyond as he smiled at the commander. “Yes yes! I just have bad cramps! From, uh, standing around all day,” he gave a halfhearted laugh and wished Cullen believed him, best case scenario he’d leave. Unfortunately for Vis, Cullen was feeling rather chatty and stayed for small talk.

  
“Isn’t this just priceless?” Classic chimed into Vis’ ear, one of his hands now cupping the elf’s groin, the other holding onto his hip.

“Our dear commander, just like everyone else in this room, completely oblivious to the fun we’re havin’,” the mocking undertone of his playful words did not go unnoticed, “little do they know that their precious Inquisitor is getting off on being groped in public.” Vis was sure that the blood rushing to his face was more than visible but didn't know if it was from embarrassment or excitement. “It feels good, doesn’t it, Lovely? Ooh yes, yes it does,” the demon moaned and gasped beside Vis’ ear as if to taunt him and mock him. “You wish to just let go, get lost in the pleasure, hm? What would you say if I made myself visible, ey? Slam you on one of those tables over there and fuck you hard.” Vis’ body tensed as he took a short, sharp intake of air, clearing his throat to hide it. “Oh you’d like that, wouldn’t you, My Darlin'? I bet the image of me fucking you in front of all of these people turns you on— and oh how right I am,” he chuckled as he felt the elf’s cock harden more against his hand. “Give ‘em a real good show, eh?. You’d be moaning like the cock hungry slut you are, yeah? Begging me to fuck you harder, deeper, faster like you always do— yeah, you’d be beggin’ for my cock and taking it like a champ, a real proper whore, right Love?” Vis’ head got hazy as he tried to control his breathing, brows furrowing. He could hear Cullen still talking but wasn’t quite sure what about.

“Maybe I’d let the other men here take a turn? Hm, nah, I’d never let these snobby good-for-shite nobles touch someone so lovely, so perfect,” he said and gave the side of Vis’ face a couple quick kisses and then grinned, “but maybe Cully-wully over here could, for him I’d make an exception, and the Iron Bull isn’t too far away either,” he let out another wanton moan. “Oh fuck, they’d absolutely ruin you, I can just imagine Bull making you suck his massive Qunari cock and he’d cum all over your pretty whore face— you’d like that, yeah? I know I would.” Vis struggled to keep his composure but Classic knew exactly what he liked and what got to him. The elf even entertained the thought of pulling both of their trousers down and having sex then and there. Fucking hell he wanted to, he wanted to so badly but what would the court think? What would become of the Inquisition if their leader was seen getting fucked like a bitch in heat— and at the Winter Palace, no less!

  
“There we go,” he heard Classic say as a sudden moan made it way out of Vis’ throat and his hand immediately shot up to cover his mouth. He looked down and froze in shock, he hadn’t even noticed Classic pulling out the elf’s hard cock from under his fancy clothing, Vis’ other hand gripped Classic’s wrist as the demon relished in the way Vis’ face contorted in pleasure.

What was he doing?! Was he absolutely mad?!

Vis’ thoughts were cut short as Classic’s other hand ventured forth into his trouser to fondle him further, Vis couldn’t help but throw his head back against Classic’s shoulder, moaning, and whimpering. His legs almost gave out as they shook and struggled to find balance. He could hear the nobles whispering to themselves— they were talking about him, no doubt. Suddenly, Vis felt himself become light as Classic teleported them to the nearest table in the hall, scaring the nobles in the process. Vis fell onto his back against it with Classic between his legs; he looked predatory and dangerous; his slit eyes shining magenta as he worked his magic.

“Well isn’t this a predicament?” he mused and chuckled at Vis’ blushing and heaving form.

“Classic wh-what are you—” his sentence was cut by his own moans as Classic’s hand went back to stroking his cock. The demon tugged down both of their trousers, ridding Vis completely of the horrid sad excuse of clothing. He felt the cool, wet tip of Classic’s strap-on against his puckered entrance. He adjusted Vis’ legs onto his hips as he lifted his own knee onto the table, slowly entering his boyfriend’s warm body. He gave Vis time to adjust and the elf mewled in pleasure and eventually bucked his hips to get Classic to move— and move he did. Starting out slow but gradually picking up speed, Classic thrusted in and out of the moaning inquisitor. The elf could've sworn he heard a noble pass out and fall to the floor as the rest gasped at the show playing out in front of them. The demon leaned down and pulled at the rest of Vis’ clothes, exposing all of him to the room,

“Look at the lot of 'em, gawking at us like they’re at a zoo— I bet they think we’re like animals in heat,” he panted against Vis’ neck, kissing and biting, “It has a hint of truth in it, though, doesn’t it?" he laughed, a little out of breath, "You really look a wreck, like a common whore, just for me,” he continued teasing the elf, making him blush deeper from the humiliating words. He straightened his back and looked down where the two of them connected, spreading the elf’s ass cheeks to get a better view. “You’re taking me so well, Lovely, you really do love cock, don’t you? Sluts like you are hard to find, don't ya know? I consider myself lucky to have got such a pretty little thing under my spell, so to say. I really do wonder the thoughts that popped up ion that head of yours when we first met,” they locked eyes, Vis could bearly keep his open as tears started to form, “I bet all kinds of questions went through that dirty mind of yours; I wonder how good he is; I wonder how long he can go for; I wonder how good he can fuck me,” he went on, thrusting deeper to emphasise his words. At this point Vis didn’t bother to stifle his sounds, the thought didn’t even cross his mind. His eyes burned as tears streamed down his cheeks. It felt so good and he was so hard, he wanted to cum so badly.

“Ple-please,” he begged and immediately Classic stopped moving, causing Vis to whimper.

“Sorry there Darlin', but, uh, I don’t think I heard you.” The absolute bastard. A shit-eating grin made its way onto Classic’s face as he loomed over the other man. “Raise your voice a little so we can all hear ya loud and clear,” he said.

“Please, let me cum, v-vhenan, I—”

** _Smack!_ **

He yelped as Classic slapped him across the face,

“'Scuse me there, Lovely, but please_ what?_” Vis stared into the threatening eyes of a demon, who stared right back. The elf took shaky breaths and corrected himself,

“Please, please, let me cum… Master,” he whimpered and moaned as Classic started pounding into him again, praising him, telling him what a good slut he was being for taking his cock so well in front of so many people. He stroked the elf’s cock along to the rhythm of his hips, bringing him to an electrifying orgasm that sent shivers down his body as he let out a loud moan. Classic continued fucking him until he found his own release, biting his lip as his muscles tensed and ears twitched, tail swishing in spams. Opening his eyes, they refocused on Vis, watching him gasp air into his lungs like someone who almost drowned.

Vis locked eyes with the demon and took notice of his missing glasses, which he always wore when going out. He hadn’t noticed him take them off at any point, in fact, he questioned where he got his strap-on and lube. Surely he didn’t have them on his person the whole time?

Odd questions filled his head as the sex haze settled out of his mind. Classic laughed and giggled at his confusion and smiled sweetly at him as his expression softened. He nodded his head towards the crowd of nobles and leaned down to nuzzle his boyfriend’s neck as Vis targeted his gaze where Classic had motioned. He saw the nobles disappear into nothingness as the whole scene disintegrated around them, revealing his own room back in Skyhold, lying in his own bed. His brows furrowed and he stared at his boyfriend who pulled back and snickered, “Master of illusion, My Darlin',” he winked and gave him a kiss. It took a moment for Vis to fully comprehend the situation.

“You arse!” he lightly thwapped the demon’s shoulder who in turn chuckled as he pulled out. “You had me thinking you actually fucked me at the Ball!” he covered his blushing face with his hands and groaned.

“You seemed to enjoy it quite a bit, no?” Classic lightly kissed and sucked on the skin of the elf’s throat. Vis’ hands made their way into Classic’s soft hair, lightly tugging on one of his horns,

“Mmh, yeah but still,” his body relaxed, “you scared me,” he said and used his leverage on the demon’s horns to push him down on the bed and switch their positions. “So now,” he paused to quickly kiss Classic and trail down his jaw and throat, “I think I deserve to have my own fun.” he looked at the other man who was grinning as usual. Vis slowly sunk down on the slick cock, moving his hips as he rode the demon. Classic’s hands went to hold the elf’s hips but were restrained by Vis’ own as he held them beside Classic’s head on either side. Vis moaned as he went faster, the cock hitting his prostate each time.

“That’s a good slut.”

of course Classic wouldn’t shut up, he enjoyed teasing his boyfriend too much— or maybe he just loved the sound of his own voice.

“That’s it, fuck yourself on my cock, show me what a good elven whore you really are, ” he purred as Vis hid his face in Classic’s shoulder and moaned against it. Vis let out a final moan as he came all over his own and Classic’s stomach. The demon helped him off of him and laid the elf down on the bed before getting rid of the strap-on, throwing it away to be forgotten until later and settled down on the bed next to the other.

The two of them panted, covered in sweat and their own spent. Eventually, after calming down, Vis stared at the roof of his room, “What time is it? How long until we leave for the actual Ball?” he weakly asked into the open air as he tried to get his breathing pattern back to normal. Classic made a disgruntled noise before answering,

“In about twenty or so minutes,” he said and Vis shot up.

“WHAT?” he yelled more than asked and stared at his boyfriend with wide eyes. “Please tell me you’re kidding!” his face became more panicked as Classic’s lazy grin grew, looking like it would split his face in half if it got even a tiny bit wider. The demon then proceeded to take a nap as Vis frantically cleaned himself and put on clothes. 

  
He swore, after the Ball was over he’d truly get his revenge on that damned demon.


End file.
